


Decorations

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: WreathDecorating for Xmas.





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing drabbles again. It used to be something I adored doing many fandoms ago. Thanks for the opportunity to let me practice my drabble-writing skills. I had a blast. And thanks to CL for the beta!

Louis could hear giggles coming from the kitchen; he couldn't help but smile as he walked into the room.

Harry and their four children were sitting around the table, a plain green wreath in the middle. Harry was dramatically pulling decorations from a bag.

"Who wants these?" Harry asked, dangling a bag with tiny silver balls inside.

"We do!" Will and Ben yelled.

"Who wants these?" These were a bag of small red and green bows.

"Us!" Lizzie and Emma cried.

"What's going on here?" Louis asked.

"Decorating!" his family chorused.

"Want to join in, Papa?" Harry inquired, smiling.

"Absolutely."


End file.
